Camp HG
by KittyCatnipKatniss
Summary: Katniss goes on the annual school camping trip but there is a big surprise this year to do with the cabins... DUN DUN DUN ( terrible summary but story is better promise!)


**New story I know camps are overdone but the aren't overdone in my eyes until I have done one!**

* * *

**KATNISS P.O.V**

Great school camp joy oh joy my favorite thing ever (Note my heavy sarcasm). I open up the text that was sent to all the students with their room numbers and room mates. What not stuff like that but when I open up the text I get a sudden and really big shock it says.

* * *

**Dear Students of Panem High,**

**We would like to inform you of a slight rule change this year. We will have co-ed rooms based on some requests from parents to let their kids sleep in the same room as their sibling. Since we could neither turn down this request or only put some mixed rooms in we have came to this conclusion. There will be 3 girls and 3 boys in each room with and adjoined bathroom shared with the next room. We have hosted our annual camp at CAMP*HG and we do hope that you all have fun there.**

**Sincerely Effie Trinket your camp counselor for your room**

**Room 12 shared with Peeta Mellark , Finnick Odair , Gale Hawthorne , Annie Cresta and Madge Undersea**

* * *

This is going to be one interesting camp I mean how can you have a normal day with Mr. sex god himself Finnick Odair? Wait Peeta Mellark? Oh no this can't be happening

***FLASHBACK***

_I walk the streets of district 12 starving to death with my little sister Prim's baby clothes. I have not managed to trad or sell a single one of the clothing items. I look through the bin of the bakery desperate to find some burnt bread, cupcake or anything really but come out with just dust and grim. The lady who owns the bakery comes out yelling about her problems and that I can't just search her bins for her good quality scraps. Yeah more like good quality nothings! I spot a blonde headed boy with intense blue eyes looking out the window at me. Then he walks off and seconds later I hear screaming and yells. The boy from before who I instantly recognize as Peeta Mellark once I see him properly. Comes out with two burnt loaves of bread and a black eye he waits till his mother is gone and then throws it at the apple tree I am sitting under. He then nods towards be then looks at the loaves giving me permission to take them and I run back to my family this boy has just saved my life. On the way home I see a dandelion which becomes a symbol of hope and the boy with the bread at the same time. I pick it and keep running. But ever since that day I have caught him time to time starting at me in a very provocative way even though I am probably the ugliest girl in the world. Still it put me at ease and made me not want to be near him alone in a room for too long just in-case he did something worse than just staring at my butt or breasts all day._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

What if I get stuck alone with him worse still at night in our room! Because I know for a fact I am not going to the disco the school holds at all our camps. What if he has caught on that I don't go to them and the bit that really puts me on edge is the fact that they lock the doors after everyone who is going is out. They only open again when the disco ends and going tot he disco isn't much of a option since I have nothing pretty to wear and there is always a dress code. There is no way my mum will let me get a dress I only wear once either! So I may end up stuck with Peeta alone for 4 hours since it starts at 8 and ends at 12. The things a boy could to to you in 4 hours are endless. The worst thing is that it may not be rapture what if he manages to seduce me in that time? My body always has played up when I am within a meter radius of that boy so it wouldn't be that hard either. Everyone but me and Peeta leave to go visit people I have no one to visit so I don't leave. But doesn't Peeta have millions of friends he could be visiting? He takes of his prosthetic leg which would scare most people to death but not me because I know how he lost it and its all my fault too...

***FLASHBACK***

_The peacekeepers are going to search the woods today for weapons or poaching evidence. If they find my bow and arrows I AM DEAD! "Hello everyone would you all like to come to the town square we have found a weapon stowed away in a log in the woods" ohhhh crap they found it! I file out of the house into the town square my little sister gives me a worried look. The peacekeeper holds up a bomb "If the person who owns these bow and arrows doesn't step up we will blow up this district!" the peace keeper yells. I am about to go up to save Prim but then I see Peeta advancing towards the stage. " I do not own them but I am willing to take the punishment! " Wait did he just once again risk himself for me he really needs to stop doing that. They take him up the stage and jab his left leg right under his knee and I rush up to the stage. I pick him up and dash him to the mayor's house. "MADGE QUICK PHONE THE DOCTOR HE'S GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T GET ONE SOON!" I hear Madge dial a number hastily to save Peeta's life. I grab a stick and rip off a bit of my shirt for a bandage. I wrap it around his leg with the stick tied to it to form a tourniquet. He may end up loosing his left leg because of this but if I hadn't have it would have cost his life. This should be me at the verge of death not him. A peacekeeper tries to stop me from saving his life but I throw a big heavy rock at him most likely killing him. The capitol is not going to like me for saving this boy's life who was meant to die but the doctor comes and sure enough he had to get his leg amputated and replaced with a fake one. After that life goes back to normal but it isn't normal because I Katniss Everdeen have human blood on my hands I killed someone. I will never forgive myself for killing someone although he would have killed Peeta I still will never forgive myself._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

He sighs and collapses onto the bead in his one legged state it cut of his leg below his knee. "Well at least I just lost a leg Katniss you saved me" he says like he read my mind. "Yes but I still hurt you it should have been me and that peacekeeper shouldn't be dead because no one would have rushed to save me I'd be dead and happy that I saved everyone pain!" I yell in reply and then brake down crying. I always have nightmares were Peeta dies before I reach him or the doctor doesn't come or Madge doesn't help me. "That isn't true Katniss I would have helped you" he says putting his leg back on and coming over to me and cradling me in his arms. "Why why did you help me with the bread and the leg why?" I ask between sobs. "Because I care about you more than you can ever comprehend" he whispers. "But I know that your going to end up with Gale or no one" he whispers under his breath not meaning me to hear it but I do. Gale is my hunting partner luckily they only found my childhood bow and I can still hunt with him. I met him in the woods after the mine explosion that killed both of our fathers and sent my mother into deep depression. Only very recently coming out Prim forgave her straight away but I never will. We became partners quickly and he is a master of snares. He nicknamed me Catnip after he misheard my name and then when a crazy lynx started following me around which I killed after it started scaring of game it became and official nickname for me. He slowly became my best friend and only friend apart from Madge undersea who helped me save Peeta's life and always since we were 5 sat with me at lunch she isn't a snob at all even though she is the mayor's daughter. She is quiet like me and one of my closest friends at school she is my closest friend. Because Gale is 2 years older than me our lunch never falls at the same time. I pretend to hurl "GALE EW NEVER IN THAT WAY YUK" I say imagining me and Gale as a couple with our looks we could be cousins. "Wow wow wow I just thought since you disappear into to woods with him ll the time that something may be going on sorry for my incorrect assumption" he says rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment but with quiet alot of not very well hidden giddiness in his I try to understand what he meant buy I care for you more than you chould ever comprehend but only coming out with impossible answers like him loving me wholeheartedly. " So what did you mean by caring about me more then I can ever comprehend?" I ask and he looks a bit worried and nervous huh?

**Peeta** **P.O.V**

OH CRAP why did I say that I just find out that she doesn't like Gale like everyone though she did then I go ahead and ruin all my chances with the only girl I have ever loved. Real smooth Mellark real smooth. "Ah I can't tell you that just yet but are you going to the disco this year?" Please say you are please say you are. "Nope thought you would have caught on by now that they aren't my thing" She replies. Ok then I'm not going either "I have I was just making sure!" I say a little too quickly. " I'm not going either " I reply to make sure she knows that. "Good for you!" she yells in a high pitched tone to make sure I hear her and her not caringness (at least I think that's why she squealed it) and lies on her bed. 4 whole hours alone with Katniss in a locked cabin I know I COULD easily rape her I am much stronger than her but I'm not going to I am going to make her want me. It won't be the same if it was forced and she would probably end up hating me and ending up regretting saving me in that accident that forced me to lose a leg form her not so goof first aid skills but she is better than me I chould have died if it wasn't for her. So yeah...

* * *

**END OF VERY LONG FOR SOME REASON I CAN NOT EXPLAINN CHAPTER 1 GUESS I JUST HAD LOT OF IDEAS TRAPPED UP IN THAT BRAIN OF MINE! DON'T GET USED TO IT THOUGH BECAUSE IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN AGAIN**


End file.
